


An Offer You Can't Refuse

by madziraphale



Series: Snuggle Central [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Other, Sleepy Kisses, he is soft okay, i want all the soft jumin, more cuddles, there's never enough soft jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madziraphale/pseuds/madziraphale
Summary: Jumin is in need of some serious cuddles after a long day at the office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This helped to satisfy some of my constant craving for soft and warm Jumin Han, and I hope it does the same for you. Enjoy!

Jumin all but slammed the door upon entering his penthouse. The day had been utterly exhausting, and he wanted nothing more than to –

“Jumin! Welcome home, honey!” (name)’s voice called sweetly from the living room. Jumin sighed, running a hand over his face. He was always happy to see his (name), but he never liked them seeing him in such a state. The moment they turned the corner from the living room, Jumin noticed concern cloud (name)’s normally bright features.

“Hello, princess,” Jumin tried his best to smile, setting his briefcase to the side and opening his arms to his love as they continued to walk in his direction. “How was work today?”

(name) didn’t respond. They simply continued to observe him, finally coming to a halt in front of him. They gazed knowingly into his eyes, and Jumin felt all resolve flee his body. He exhaled loudly, wrapping his arms around (name) and pulling them close, burying his face in their hair. (name) hugged him back tightly, arms snaking around his back.

The two of them remained like this for a while, until Elizabeth 3rd rubbed up against their legs, letting out a soft, quizzical meow. (name) chuckled softly and Jumin gave a small smile as both looked lovingly down at their pet.

“It seems even Elizabeth knows when her papa is upset,” (name) said, looking back to their husband, who continued to gaze fondly at the cat. (name) huffed softly, bringing a soft hand to Jumin’s cheek. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jumin instantly leaned into the warmth of (name)’s hand, closing his eyes a moment before looking back at his princess.

“Maybe in a bit,” he said softly, “but, for now, let me just be in this moment with you.” (name) couldn’t help the smile that broke across their face as they leaned close, bringing their lips to Jumin’s in a tender kiss.

Jumin all but melted into their arms, smiling into the kiss as he moved a hand into their hair. Jumin could already feel the stress melting away, until another meow from Elizabeth broke them apart. They both laughed this time, foreheads still pressed together.

“Come with me,” (name) whispered, moving a hand to one of their husband’s, intertwining their fingers and tugging him lightly in the direction of their couch. Jumin followed dutifully, as did Elizabeth.

(name) stopped him before he sat down, reaching up to removed his jacket for him, then his tie, and, finally, unfastening the top few buttons of his dress shirt. Jumin smirked a bit. Despite how selfish he wanted them to be, Jumin always relished when his princess spoiled him. After they laid his discarded clothes on the back of the couch, (name) plopped down into the spot they’d made for themselves when they returned from their own job earlier that evening. They looked up at Jumin, smirking themselves, and patted their lap.

It was a little embarrassing how suddenly giddy Jumin felt. And giddy was not a word he used lightly.

Jumin joined his (name) on the couch, sliding enough to the side so he could lay his head in their lap. Jumin took a moment to admire them from that angle, the warm, gentle smile on their face as they gazed down at him before their hand entangled into his hair. Jumin’s eyes closed instantly and he sighed heavily in relief. This, to Jumin, was the definition of heaven. The only thing that could make it better would be –

“Come on up, Elizabeth 3rd! Papa needs all the cuddles he can get today.” (name)’s soft voice called to the cat, who immediately jumped onto the couch near Jumin’s feet before gently making her way to curl onto her owner’s chest. Almost instantly, she began to purr.

“Do you still not want to talk about it?” (name) asked again, waking Jumin from the slight doze he’d settled into. He made a noncommittal hum, and (name) laughed softly. “I’ll take that as a no.” Jumin smiled, peeking an eye open to get a glimpse at (name)’s smile. He absolutely adored their smile.

“Well, I’m going to put on a movie, if you don’t mind.” (name) reached for the remote on the opposite side of the couch from their husband. Jumin lost himself in the soft tugs on his hair once more and his mind went fuzzy in contentment. In that moment, he wouldn’t have been surprised if he started purring like Elizabeth 3rd.

He barely registered the sounds of whatever movie (name) had decided on, opting instead to lift a hand to scratch behind Elizabeth’s ears. He floated aimlessly in his thoughts, flowing in and out of dreams. His subconscious strayed mainly to (name). How he adored them, how they made him laugh, how he felt nothing but happiness and peace when he was with them. He almost— _almost_ —fell asleep, until one a giggle from his princess stirred him awake.

Jumin cracked an eye open to see (name), hand pressed over their mouth but clearly smiling and…talking on the phone?

“Zen…” they whispered, “You said the reason you called me was important! I don’t want to wake up Jumin! He –“

Jumin felt (name) jump beneath him when he grasped their wrist, bringing their arm down so he could speak into the phone.

“(name) is busy, Zen,” he didn’t care that his voice sounded groggy, “get your own partner. Good-bye.” With that, Jumin hit the 'end call' button, and placed (name)’s phone on the coffee table. (name) sat frozen, looking down at their husband in shock. At his raised brow, their expression melted into amusement.

“Don’t look at me like that!” (name) said defensively, “he said it was an emergency. How was I supposed to know that he just wanted to complain about his director?” They pouted and crossed their arms. Jumin couldn’t help but laugh, louder than he had in a while. (name) looked at him with wide eyes, shocked by his reaction. His shaking shoulders jostled Elizabeth 3rd, who leapt off his chest with a miffed meow.

When he gained composure again, Jumin looked up at (name), gaze soft and adoring. He took the hand that was previously tangled in this hair, brought it to his lips, and kissed his princess’s wrist, then their palm. (name)’s face flared red.

“This latest contract with RadioHut has been incredibly stressful,” Jumin began suddenly, shocking (name) out of their surprise, “Their CEO is steadfast in making sure we pay top dollar for her business, and, while we most definitely can afford it, I’d not like to waste money in case the business produces inadequate profit.” Jumin looked away and sighed. (name)’s heart melted. “Mergers like these could cost people their jobs, and I would prefer not to risk people’s livelihoods for the sake of more income.”

(name)’s expression softened at their husband’s words. Not many people knew it—especially anyone outside of the RFA—but Jumin cared about others and their lives, especially when he knew he was in a position to help them. (name) moved both of their hands to cup Jumin’s face, shifting so they could bend down and kiss him gently.

“I’m glad you told me, honey,” (name) smiled as they pulled away, giggling a bit at Jumin’s blissful expression, “If it’s any consolation…I know you’ll be able to get the deal you want. You never back down from a challenge, and you’re the best at making an offer no one can refuse.” At their words, Jumin peeked an eye open, a catlike smirk on his face.

“Is that why you agreed to marry me, princess?” he asked coyly, “I made you an offer you couldn’t refuse, hmm?” (name)’s cheeks darkened, but their smile remained.

“An offer of unconditional love? How could anyone turn that down? Especially when it’s offered by the most handsome, generous, and caring salesman in the world?” (name) barely contained their own cringe at their cheesy words, but the desired effect was achieved. Jumin’s face burned bright red, his eyes widening in surprise.

But, as quickly as that expression emerged, it was replaced by a sly one. Jumin shot up from his spot, turning to face (name) and scooping them up to place them on his lap. When (name) composed themselves enough to make eye-contact, they couldn’t help but smile at the playfulness in their husband’s gaze. Jumin rested one hand on (name)’s lower back, the other moved to pet Elizabeth 3rd, who had reappeared to investigate the commotion.

“Now, what movie did you say you were watching?” Jumin asked innocently, placing a soft kiss onto (name)’s neck, causing them to shiver. But (name) wasn’t about to let Jumin win so easily. They raised a hand and ran their thumb along Jumin’s jawline. (name) smirked as he tensed under their touch.

“Nothing exciting, really. Something I’ve seen a million times. You’re much more interesting, Mr. Han.” Jumin felt heat bloom in his chest at (name)’s tender gaze, and he couldn’t help but kiss them again. And again. And again.

“How did I get so lucky?” he whispered, resting his forehead against (name)’s. They smiled softly at him, leaning in to press one more kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I ask myself that question every day,” (name) responded, “I love you so much, Jumin.” Jumin felt glee bubble up around his heart before pulling (name) close, turning them sideways so they were both facing the TV, and draping a blanket over the two of them.

“You’re perfect, princess,” he whispered, “and I love you, too.” He placed one last kiss on (name)’s temple before pressing play on the TV remote. As the two of them basked in each other’s presence, Jumin felt the soft pressure of Elizabeth 3rd at his side, and he moved a hand to pet her. He closed his eyes once more, hoping and praying that he would always have his beloved cat and his even more beloved (name) to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello one and all!
> 
> Since I got such positive feedback on the first part of this little series, I decided to continue it. I sincerely think Jumin doesn't get enough love as the softie that I know he is. I hope this doesn't seem too out of character for Mista Trust Fund Kid. Please don't forget to leave any kudos or comments you deem necessary. It would really mean so much. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
